


Finn the Red (Preview)

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King



Category: Adventure Time, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: General, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King
Summary: Fanfiction trailer for my solo work "Finn the Red" before TME and I started the rewrite.





	Finn the Red (Preview)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME AND ASSASSIN'S CREED 4: BLACK FLAG

*This is the first fanfiction 'trailer' to my first Adventure Time story. No flames please.*

*Somewhere on a random island in a local tavern, a bunch of people were laughing their butts off while drinking. Then suddenly, they gave their attention to a figure that resembled Black Beard. Before he can speak, four hooded figures came in and took a seat. He ignored it and started his speech.

'Alright lads quite down and I'll give you a story that'll show Dark Chocolate Beard's honesty.'

"You've asked me," 'can this new captain promise a life of luxuory and adventure?'. Aye, amongst all gentlemen of fortune that sailed in the East, he ranks the most craziest."

"There was a time when I thought myself as the deadliestof all pirates. But this 'human' shows no fearfor I've seen him take down these guards like they were children's blocks. By using a blade made of grass."

"Fighting like a demon disguised as a human. And he's a clever one. He knows his way around every crack and crevice from every island near Ooo."

"So if it's treasure and excitement your seeking , then Captain Finn the Human is your 'man'."

*Looks at the hooded figures*

"But if ye think anyone can take him. Then you best pray to Glob that you take him down before he does.


End file.
